


Moment of Ecstasy

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Elder Scrolls Kink Meme Fills [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adrenaline sex, Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Dunmer - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, Nord, Size Kink, Skyrim Kink Meme, Smut, cross racial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of Mirmulnir's death, Hadran and Irileth have steam to blow off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Ecstasy

Hadran had already been formidable the moment he’d started on the dragon but as Irileth watched the golden-white glow of a dragon’s soul slithering inside him, watched the way it caused him to tense up and the outlines it made on the contours of his back, and how he spun on his heel to stare directly into her eyes with irises flashing molten gold, he was dangerous. Blood was wiped down one side of his face, dirt covering his cheeks from where he’d hit the dust at one point. His chest was heaving beneath the heavy ebony armour he wore as he panted with an open mouth, and Irileth felt a wave of want washing over her. Her own lips parted, irises dilating as in three strides Hadran crossed the ground and covered her mouth with his. Though Irileth was a warrior she was still only a mortal, and as the guards scampered off to give them some privacy she melted into the man’s arms. She felt his muscles bunched beneath the ebony, her own slim body suddenly small in comparison to the hulking Nord. He bit her softly, sucking her lips and invading her mouth, overpowering her as he ground himself against her.   
  
His mouth moved down to her neck as large, rough hands slid over her armour and seemed to be fighting the urge to simply rip the leather away from her body. The idea that he might do that aroused her, spiked her desire, feeling the armour disappearing quickly as he unbuckled her from the protective gear. He paused for a few moments to toss the pile of leather away somewhere and slide her bracers off, letting her remove his gauntlets and gasping in surprise as he tossed her onto her front, pulling her onto her hands and knees, fiddling with his greaves before something achingly hot and hard pushed against her slit. A single finger descended upon her clit and Irileth whined as he started to rub, the finger coated in saliva. She was soaking wet for him, and Hadran slid inside her, barely allowing the Dunmer to adjust to his girth before he started to fuck her. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he pounded away inside her, body quaking as he switched a finger for a hand, writhing beneath him and crying out loudly. A hand grabbed her red hair and she was forced to arch, body creating a beautiful greyish curve as she grasped his hand to stop him from hurting her. Her breasts stuck out obscenely and the hand on her clit moved, tweaking her nipples and earning gasps of pleasure and shock from the Dunmer.   
  
He leaned down and began to suck on her neck, leaving dark blue-grey welts on her skin as he increased the pace of his hips, groaning into her neck and biting down. Irileth’s eyes shot open as his fingers returned to her clit, her cunt clenching down on him as she climaxed, hard, and Hadran let go of her hair, hands going to her hips as he fucked her harder and harder, straight through her orgasm until her knees were weak and she was crying out in pleasure again. This Nord man had ungodly stamina and as her back bowed in her second orgasm, she wondered if that was the dragon soul he had just absorbed. His hips pistoned in and out of her like a blessed machine, ripping cries and screams from her throat everytime he brushed a particular spot inside of her that seemed to bring her pleasure to its heights. His fingers dug into her firm rear, and Irileth felt like he was using her to get off rather than actually fucking her for the sake of a coupling. The idea of being little more than Hadran’s toy to be used should have repulsed her but she enjoyed the idea of him selfishly seeking pleasure and giving her some simply because it was an effect he had on her.   
  
Hadran suddenly cursed, and Irileth felt him pull out as something splattered across her back. The Dunmer warrior’s brows arched elegantly, and she rolled over onto her front to see Hadran lying with one hand propping him up on her ground. He was panting again and Irileth wanted to fuck him more, but she could see he was spent. She reached for her armour, groin tingling in satisfaction, buckling her sword belt to her hips and offering him her hand. He tucked himself back inside his greaves and accepted the hand, standing.  
  
Neither of them said anything. 


End file.
